From One to Five: Indonesia, Aku Mencintaimu
by Strawberry'Lawllipop
Summary: From 'One' to 'Five', asam-manisnya cinta antara Malaysia dan Indonesia./Malaysia POV/Shounen-ai/MalayNesia, Melayucest/Mind to RnR?


**Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekazu**

**From One to Five: Indonesia, Aku Mencintaimu © Strawberry'Lawllipop**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, a little bit OC ASEAN, Typo, semi-Canon, Male!Malaysia x Male!Indonesia means **_**shounen-ai**_**, dll.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**From One to Five: Indonesia, Aku Mencintaimu**

**.: MalayNesia :.**

* * *

**One**

—_Kamu yang pertama._

* * *

"_In-indon ..."_

"_Ma-Mala-lay ..."_

_Indon, kamu manis banget._

"_A-apa ... Indon?"_

"_A-anu ... itu ... a-aku ..."_

_Jangan gugup gitu, Indon. Aku jadi ikutan deg-degan._

"_A-aku ... aku menyuk—"_

Mata gue terbuka, mengakhiri mimpi indah gue sekian jam tersebut. Seketika kedua mata gue melebar, ketika mendapati si pelaku dalam mimpi indah gue itulah penyebab bangunnya gue dari tidur. "E-elu, Indon?" gumam gue, masih setengah sadar.

"Yaaah ..." laki-laki berkulit sawo matang itu mendesah kecewa. "Malay, kenapa elu bangun sih?" gerutunya. Yah ... gue bangun 'kan gara-gara elu! Kalau bisa malah gue nggak mau bangun-bangun dari itu mimpi!

Gejolak pikiran gue itupun terhenti, seketika itu pula gue kembali ke dunia nyata. Baru tersadar, kalau Indonesia sedang dalam posisi kurang wajar—atau itulah yang sebenarnya membuat gue terbangun dari mimpi, sekaligus juga yang bikin gue tambah kesengsem sama kakak gue sendiri ini.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, akhirnya gue bertanya, "Maksudnya apa ini, Indon?"

Indonesia tampak bingung, "Maksud apaan?" tanyanya.

"Badan kamu—ini kenapa lu duduk di perut gue begini?" ujar gue. "Lu nyusup ke kamar gue pakai bantuan babi nyepet elu itu lagi ya? Lama-lama rumah gue ikut angker kaya rumah elu," miris memang, gue bertingkah nggak terima tapi sebenarnya terima-terima aja si Indon ada di sini, malah nafsu—eh.

Indonesia nyengir nggak jelas mendengar ucapan gue, "Sori, Bro, emang gue berat ya?"

Nggak, Indon. Tapi kalau elu lama-lama duduk di situ, gue bakal nggak kuat pengen nyerang elu saat ini juga. Mumpung di kamar gue, dan hari di luar masih gelap.

"Iya. Gajah Thailand aja nggak seberat elu," jawab gue, agak ketus. "Turun, nggak kuat gue."

"Huh? Iya, iya ..." Gumam Indonesia sembari turun pelan-pelan dari tempat tidur gue.

"Jadi, bisa lu jelasin sekarang?" Tanya gue, tepat ketika Indonesia sudah sepenuhnya turun dari tempat tidur.

"Apaan?"

"Ya, ngapain elu di sini?"

"Y-ya, itu ... gitu deh," kikuk, Indonesia tampak bingung menjawab.

"Elu lagi praktek nyantet gue ya?" tebak gue, nggak banget.

Indonesia menggeleng kecil.

"Atau elu mau mencuri ya? Mencuri kebudayaan gue?"

Yah, itu sih gue kayaknya.

Lagi-lagi, Indonesia cuma geleng-geleng kecil.

_What the_—Ada apa dengan kakak-calon-uke-gue-di-masa-depan ini? Kalau gue bertanya demikian, ya minimalnya si Indon menjawab, "_Apaan?! Yang suka mencuri dari gue 'kan elu?! Ngapain juga gue nyuri dari elu? Lu 'kan nggak punya apa-apa!_" dengan berkobar-kobarnya semangat garuda—apaan sih.

Terus kenapa ini si Indon cuma bisa diem-diem, geleng-geleng gitu, kayak anak hilang? Curiga gue, jangan-jangan waktu dia ritual babi nyepet ... arwahnya malah ketuker sama ntu babi. Jadi di hadapan gue ini isinya sang babi angker tersebut. Sementara si Indon terjebak—tanpa bisa kembali—dalam tubuh seekor babi, dan cuma bisa menggerutu nggak jelas pakai bahasa babi. Iuh ... ngeri gue, ngebayanginnya.

"Eh, elu babi yah?" Kaya orang bego gue, pertanyaan macam apa itu.

Indonesia lagi-lagi geleng-geleng, sambil sebenarnya bergerak mundur sedikit demi sedikit.

Kedua mata gue melebar sedikit ketika—"Indon, lu nyembunyiin apaan di belakang punggung lu?!" ujar gue, sembari bersiap bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Bu-bukan! Bukan barang elu kok!" Indonesia makin kayak anak hilang. "Gue nggak mencuri!"

Tuh 'kan, si Indon menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang punggungnya!

"Kalau bukan, sini dong! Gue lihat!"

"Nggak boleh!" tekan Indonesia, sembari menggeleng keras.

"Kenapa? Beneran alat buat nyantet gue ya?"

"Nggak!"

"Terus kenapa gue nggak boleh lihat segala?"

"Nggak!"

"Indon!"

"Nggak, Malon!"

Dan akhirnya, kejar-kejaran di dalam kamar gue itupun tak dapat terhindarkan. Untungnya, Indonesia sedang dalam kondisi aneh—kikuk—jadi itu bahasa kebun binatang nggak keluar kayak biasanya dia berantem sama gue.

Tapi, namanya juga kamar tidur. Kagak besar, jadi kejar-kejarannya nggak bisa romantis kayak di pantai. Terus, karena nggak besar juga, ruang gerak kami nggak banyak. Dalam sekian menitpun si Indonesia akhirnya gue tangkap basah!

—_Srakk_!

Masalahnya, yang gue tahan bukan tangan atau badan si Indon, tapi benda yang dari tadi gue kepoin. Dan karena tertarik oleh Indonesia juga, akhirnya itu benda rusak—alias sobek. Gue—sama si Indon juga—pasang muka kaget.

Indonesia memandang nanar pada benda—atau setelah gue lihat dengan jelas, itu tuh syal rajutan tangan—yang sobek dan udah nggak jelas lagi bentuknya. Wajah Indonesia berubah merah. Sayangnya, itu bukan merah wajah Indonesia yang biasa gue lihat—biasanya wajah Indonesia berubah merah kalau udah marah sampai ke ubun-ubun, tapi kali ini beda. Indonesia menahan tangis.

"I-ind-dones-sia?" Aduh, gimana nih? Kakakku yang manis, jangan menangis!

Ta-tapi, Indonesia yang wajahnya merah dan mata berkaca-kaca begitu ... kok malah bikin gue tambah—oh oke! Pikiran gue ...

Indonesia nggak menjawab. Ia menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, kedua jarum menunjuk tepat di angka dua belas. Ia lekas menatap gue lagi, tersenyum kecut. "Selamat ulang tahun, Malaysia."

Gue jelas kaget. Bahkan gue sendiri hampir lupa akan hari ulang tahun sendiri. Oh jangan-jangan syal itu ...? Untuk gue? Dan kenapa dia naik ke tempat tidur gue ... untuk memasang syal itu ke leher gue diam-diam?

Yah, kalau tebakan gue nggak salah.

"Gue pulang dulu ya," ucapnya, sembari berjalan ke arah pintu kamar.

—_Grep_.

Tapi tangan gue cukup cepat kok. Segera gue ambil alih syal rusak yang ada di genggamannya—memakainya ke leher gue sendiri. Tanpa menunggu apapun, segera gue peluk sang kakak tercinta itu dan gue cium pipinya—jangan berlebihan, si Indon bisa curiga.

"Terima kasih, kakak yang pertama mengucapkannya."

* * *

**Two**

—_Berdua lebih baik._

* * *

"Panaaassss!" gerutu gue. Bagaimana tidak, gue tengah berada di kawasan rumah Indonesia, tepatnya ibukota Jakarta yang cukup dikenal dengan hawa panasnya. Kalau bukan demi jalan-jalan—anggap aja kencan pertama gue—sama Indon, gue ogah panas-panas begini keluar rumah.

"Begini doang udah ngeluh," ledek Indon. "Manja lu."

"Elu tuh—" gue baru sadar, kulit Indonesia sedikit bertambah sewarna _tan_. Lama-lama pengen gue jilat dia, sama keringet-keringetnya sekalian biar si om genit Nether kabur—dan nggak ganggu Indon lagi—setelah lihat kesungguhan dan kejantanan gue.

Fantasi gue sebenarnya bakal melayang jauh ke hotel bintang lima, kalau saja kedua mata hitam pekat gue nggak menangkap gerobak pembawa surga di pinggir jalan. "Ndon! Lihat tuh, es kado!" Inget waktu umur tiga tahun gue, waktu itu harga esnya cepean doang.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, gue seret Indonesia mendekati sang mas penjual es. "Mas yang ganteng, mau beli?" tanya—sembari puji—si mas penjual. Yaelah mas, sebanyak apapun lu puji kegantengan gue ... gue nggak bakal berpaling! Cinta gue cuma buat Indon seorang! Sori ya, tipe gue bukan mas-mas penjual es gitu.

"Pesen dua biji," ujar gue.

"Yaahh ... tinggal sebiji ini," kata si mas penjual. "Dagangan udah laku kalau panas begini," curhat sang penjual.

"Ya, biarlah, dari pada nggak," akhirnya gue terima itu es bentuk kotak, sambil ngasihin sekian recehan rupiah yang gue kodok-kodok dari saku celana Indon—agak cari-cari kesempatan gue.

Gue pun berjalan beriringan dengan Indonesia menuju sebuah bangku. "Malon, lu tega banget sih sama kakak elu?! Lu beli es, gue dibiarin kepanasan gitu?"

"Yaelah, katanya elu kuat panas?" jawab gue. "Lagian, ini es buat elu juga kok. Begini-begini gue masih punya hati."

"Yaudah, elu makan setengah dulu. Entah sisanya buat gue," katanya.

"Begitu mah keburu mencair. Udara panas banget nih," balas gue, nyari alasan biar Indon mau jilat esnya bareng gue—agak curang, biarlah. "Tuh 'kan! Udah sedikit melumer nih!"

"Gue jilat!"

"Ehhh! Malon, ngapain elu ikut ngejilat juga?!"

"Ini es 'kan bukan buat elu sendiri aja, Ndon."

"Pelan-pelan, jangan brutal gitu ngejilannya! Lidah gue kejilat lidah elu, Malon!"

"Lu sendiri, makanya jangan banyak omong! Makan ya, makan!"

"Aduh! Elu ngejilat gue lagi!"

"Belepotan, elu bisa diem nggak sih, Indon?"

* * *

**Three**

—_Pihak ketiga._

* * *

Pagi-pagi buta, gue udah bangun. Biasanya sih, abis solat subuh gue tidur lagi. Tapi beberapa hari belakangan, gue memilih keluar rumah cuma buat buang sampah.

Oke, bukan sampah dapur—atau apalah—seperti pada umumnya, sampah di sini tuh lebih parah dari sampah! Gue benci banget!

Diam-diam gue berjalan menuju pekarangan rumah Indonesia. Tepat dugaan, setangkai bunga tulip tergeletak dengan sepucuk surat kecil terikat manis pada tangkainya. Gue udah siap-siap injek-injek itu bunga sampai gepeng. Sayangnya, pergerakan kaki gue terhenti ketika pintu rumah Indonesia terbuka. "Malay?"

Untungnya, gue masih sempat menyelipkan itu bunga ke bagian belakang sarung yang gue pakai—bukan abis disunat, tapi abis solat subuh. "Pagi," sapa gue. Berusaha bersikap biasa, padahal gagal banget.

"Kenapa sih elu, aneh banget," gumam Indonesia. "Oh ya, tadi elu ngambil sesuatu dari halaman rumah gue ya? Jangan bohong lu!" Sial, ternyata si Indon sudah lihat!

"O-oh?" giliran gue agak kikuk. "Maaf kalau gue nggak permisi dulu," gue berusaha bersikap biasa. "Tadi gue main bola, terus bolanya ketendang sampai sini."

Bego, memang. Mana ada main bola di Malaysia, tertendang jauh sampai ke Indonesia? Alasan cerdas, Malay. Lagian, ngapain main bola subuh begini?

Ternyata, Indonesia lebih bodoh dan mudah percaya. "Oh, ya udah ... entar gue ikutan deh, main bolanya ya," katanya.

"Sip! Nanti kita taruhan deh," gue berujar, sembari mengacungkan jempol. "Eh, Indon!" gue jadi teringat sesuatu yang penting.

"Apaan?" tanggapnya.

"Lu jangan doyan om-om bule yah?"

Indonesia menautkan alis, tidak mengerti. "Apaan sih?"

"Jawab aja! Elu suka om-om bul—"

"Kalau di dunia ini cuma tersisa elu sama om-om bule, gue mah lebih milih sama om-om bule ketimbang sama elu."

—_ZGEERR_!

Tangan gue mendadak lemas. Seperti hamil di luar nikah, rasanya ditolak bahkan sebelum pernyataan cinta.

Indonesia pun masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya. Begitu yakin Indonesia sudah benar-benar menghilang, nggak buang waktu segera gue bejek-bejek itu bunga sampai gepeng berikut surat-suratnya. Dan akhirnya gue buang itu bunga ke tempat sampah terdekat.

Itu om Belanda emang minta di-_mempayau_[1] sama gue!

* * *

**Four**

—_Empat ciuman_.

* * *

Gue lagi nggak _mood_ ngapa-ngapain. Semenjak Indonesia menyatakan penolakannya atas gue, hari-hari gue udah suram banget. Nggak semangat, dan menyendiri terus.

Alhasil, gue datang terlambat dalam rapat ASEAN kali ini. Biarin deh, Indon yang suka telat aja nggak pernah dihukum kok—Aduh, inget Indon jadi makin _down_ gue.

Akhirnya, sampailah gue di depan pintu ruang rapat. Segera gue genggam itu pintu mahal. Tadinya bakal gue buka, sebelum akhirnya gue dengar pembicaraan orang dari dalam ruangan.

"Kak Indon, sudah pernah ciuman?"

"Eeeh! Frontal sekali kamu, Vietnam!"

"Eh, aku juga penasaran kok, kak Indonesia, _ana_."

"Tha-Thailand juga? Ya-ya udah deh, lagian yang lain 'kan udah pada pulang ..."

Buset. Setelat apa gue? Rapatnya udah selesai!

"Ciuman itu ... maksud kalian ciuman yang bagaimana?"

"Yah, itu sih terserah penilaian Kak Indon."

"Ciuman ya ... palingan juga cium dahi sama pipi."

"Wuihh! Kakak nggak pernah cerita nih! Sama siapa?"

"Sama Malay ..."

Oh, Indon ... kamu masih mengingat masa romantis kita? Gue terharu!

"Loh? Kakak kok nggak pernah cium aku, _ana_?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Thailand. Itu mah si Malay aja yang suka cium-cium gue nggak jelas."

Sialan! Lu sebut ciuman penuh cinta dari gue dengan 'nggak jelas'?

"Baru dua ya, kak."

"Hah?"

"Yang Viet tahu, ciuman itu ada empat, kak. Cium dahi, pipi, bibir, sama leher—itu udah tingkat intim namanya—"

Oke, fantasi gue melayang jauh ke angkasa.

"Kakak sudah pernah coba yang dua lagi? Sama Malay lagi?"

"Nggak lah. Tapi gue tahu rasanya kok. Pernah dicium bibir sama leher ntu sama Netherlands, waktu jaman koloni dulu—"

Om-om bule itu lagi! Lama-lama bisa gue banting terus injek-injek ini pintu!—meskipun mahal, dan nggak tahu bakal bisa gue ganti atau nggak.

"—tapi waktu itu mah diciumnya paksa, jadi kakak nggak suka ..."

Indonesia! Akhirnya kau sadar, ciuman gue jauh lebih baik 'kan dari pada si om-om bule itu?

"Jadi? Mau coba sama Malay nih? Kali aja rasanya beda loh ..."

"Kamu ini, Vietnam. Godain gue mulu."

"Siapa yang nggak tahan godain kakak, kalau kakak sendiri udah nge-_blushing_ gitu."

"Siapa yang nge—?! Oh, ya terserah deh ..."

Aduh! Kenapa mereka membicarakan beginian sih?! Gue jadi nggak tahan, pengen buka ini pintu, terus lari menuju Indonesia dan memberinya lengkap empat ciuman!—mulai deh gue. Ah tidak bisa, ada Vietnam dan Thailand!

—_Cklek_.

Mata gue melebar, tepat ketika mata hitam pekat gue bertemu dengan mata kecokelatan Indonesia. "Ma-Malon?" gumamnya, wajahnya memerah kala itu. "E-elu baru saja sampai, atau udah dari tadi di depan pintu?"

"E-eh? Gue baru aja sampai kok! Maaf deh, gue telat banget ..." ujar gue, sembari berusaha bersikap biasa.

Wajah Indonesia berubah lega, dan merah di wajahnya menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. "Oh, ya udah ... elu pulang lagi aja sono. Udah selesai kok, rapatnya," katanya, sembari berjalan menjauh menuju ke luar gedung kantor ASEAN diikuti Thailand di belakangnya.

Vietnam sendiri nggak bergegas pulang, ia menepuk pundak gue pelan. "Bagus kak, kadang-kadang bohong itu perlu sih," katanya, dengan senyuman penuh makna.

"Apaan sih?"

"Jangan pura-pura bego deh. Kakak nguping, 'kan?"

"E-enak aja!"

"Oh ya?"

"Y-ya."

"Ayolah, kak. Kak Indon mungkin bisa dibohongin, tapi aku nggak."

"Ck! Iya deh, iya! Gue ngaku!"

"Tuh 'kan! Tenang kak, ini rahasia di antara kita berdua kok," katanya. "Lagi pula, aku mendukung kalian kok! Semangat kak!"

Aduh, apa pula ini si Vietnam! Kerasukan setan dari mana dia?

* * *

**Five**

—_Lima jariku._

* * *

Gemericik hujan sangat deras. Gue masih menunggu hujan mendingan—bersama Indonesia—di bawah sebuah pohon besar.

"Sampai berapa lama ini ya, Malon ..." keluh Indonesia.

"Gimana sih, masa panas aja kuat tapi hujan nggak kuat?" balas gue.

"Cih, elu ... masalahnya gue ada tugas buat diserahin ke boss nih," katanya. "Gue pengennya cepet-cepet pulang ..."

"Ya udah, kita terobos aja," usul gue, nggak pantas ditiru sih.

"Ya udah deh ..."

Kami pun menerobos hujan yang sedang lebat-lebatnya.

Sebenarnya, gue sendiri nggak menyadarinya. Tapi lima jari tangan kiri gue memegangi bahu Indonesia erat—seolah mempertahankan hangat tubuhnya. Sementara lima jari kanannya gue pakai menghalangi sebisa mungkin kepalanya dari air hujan—gerakan itu refleks, gue baru nyadar setelah sekian menit berlari menerobos hujan.

Sekian menit berlari, Indonesia berhenti—tangannya menggenggam erat kemeja gue yang basah terkena air hujan. "Gue capek. Istirahat sebentar ya?"

Pada saat begini, seharusnya waktu yang tepat buat gue untuk mengejek si Indon, "_Baru segini doang udah capek?_" Sayangnya, hati nurani gue nolak untuk kali ini. Mungkin Indonesia bukan lelah, karena kami baru berlari sekian menit saja—tapi ia kedinginan. Ia hanya mau menyembunyikannya dari gue, tapi nggak bisa. Tubuhnya menggiggil.

Gue melempar pandangan ke setiap penjuru, dan nggak sedikitpun menemukan tempat berteduh. Sial!

Indonesia tampak khawatir. Gue sendiri baru sadar, tangannya yang tadi menggenggam kemeja gue masih ada di sana, makin mengeratkan genggamannya malah. Meskipun nggak ada tempat berteduh, dia nggak sendirian! Masih ada gue, kok!

Akhirnya, segera gue tarik Indonesia ke dalam pelukan gue. Kemeja gue emang basah dan dingin, tapi suhu tubuh gue belum sepenuhnya turun kok. Indonesia awalnya memang sangat kaget, tapi kemudian balas memeluk gue—tuh 'kan, dia kedinginan.

Gue makin yakin ketika menatap bibir itu. Pucat, kaku, dan bergetar sedikit. Gue jadi nggak sampai hati. Siapa suruh setuju nerobos hujan bareng gue? Kakak gue ini selain bodoh juga nekat.

Nggak tahu kenapa, lima jari tangan kanan gue tergerak. Menyentuh permukaan pipi Indonesia yang dingin karena suhu udara, dan membuat kepalanya menatap lurus ke iris hitam pekat gue. Segera saja kelima jari tangan kanan itu berpindah ke dagu Indonesia dan sedikit menarik sehingga mengantarkannya mendekat. "Malo—"

_Your first lip kiss_, Indonesia. Jangan anggap ciuman om-om bule itu!

Suhu bibirnya yang dingin mulai sedikit demi sedikit terhangatkan—mengikuti suhu gue. Terlihat jelas, bahkan bibir itu sudah nggak bergetar lagi.

Indon, lu bilang penasaran sama ciuman yang ketiga—cium bibir—itu 'kan? Nah itu, rasanya gimana? Hangat 'kan?

Ciuman itu masih berlangsung, soalnya Indonesia sendiri diem aja kok—lagian gue masih betah.

Kalau yang keempat—cium leher, sabar ya ... itu mah gue aja belum berani, sih. Tunggu aja sekian hari—atau minggu?—setelah pengakuan gue,

"_Indonesia, aku mencintaimu ..."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

[1] Mempayau: Tradisi milik suku Dayak. Kalau dalam suatu perang melawan etnis lain, dan suku Dayak menang, mereka suka mengambil mayat-mayat yang mereka kalahkan untuk kemudian dipenggal dan dikuliti kepalanya. Tengkorak yang sudah dikuliti akan disimpan dan dikumpulkan. Makin banyak tengkorak yang dimiliki, makin jantan itu orang. Agak serem juga sih. #dezigh# Untungnya, ini tradisi sudah tidak dipraktekan lagi kok~ XD

* * *

**Ehem, makasih yang sudah baca~ XD**

**Nggak tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya jatuh cinta sama pairing MalayNesia~ **

**Ah, jatuh cinta juga sama Bad Touch Trio. Awalnya saya suka mereka biasa aja sih, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir persahabatan mereka tuh kayaknya... euhhh! So sweey banget! #apaan-ini-malah-curhat#**

**Yap, sekian aja deh!**

**Kritik dan sarannya ya,**

**Review please? Thanks!**


End file.
